1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drapery, typically for windows, which is comprised of a plurality of panels, and may be hung on a curtain rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of curtains and drapery known in the art. One particular type of curtain is a continuous fabric type curtain which is joined to a curtain rod by hooks or slides. This particular type curtain has several undesirable features, principally among these are the fact that it is difficult to open the drape or curtain, due to the fabric not having a foldable pleat therein. Attempts to resolve this involve pleating or pinning the curtain at the top of the fabric to assist in opening the curtains. Another drawback of this invention is that unless the entire fabric is made diaphanous, or "see through", such curtains will not transmit light. If the curtain is made completely diaphanous, then it is possible for persons on the outside to look in. This may be undesirable.
Another type drapery is known as "vertical blinds". These "blinds" consist of a plurality of parallel rigidized panels which are joined to each other, typically at the tops and bottoms, by a plurality of chains which permit their opening and closing upon one another. The panels also slide upon a track at the top and/or bottom. One of the major drawbacks of this type drapery is that the mechanisms are fairly complicated and tend to malfunction quite often.